


Я знаю тебя

by green_pastry (Weis)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, легкий ангст, романтическая дружба
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/green_pastry
Summary: Отабек знал Юру настолько хорошо, что даже не мог этого объяснить. И Юра, даже если не говорил, знал Отабека тоже.В память о Денисе Тене, который покинул нас слишком рано.





	Я знаю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372717) by [KasmiKassim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasmiKassim/pseuds/KasmiKassim). 



***

Когда они впервые встретились с Юрой, Отабек был смущенным подростком, изо всех сил старающимся скрыть унижение, которое, казалось, сочилось изо всех пор. Каждое замечание было подобно удару хлыста, оставлявшему на спине стыдный шрам, каждая капля пота выдавала его несовершенство.

Юра же был необыкновенно гибким, гордым и совершенным – таким, каким тайно и завистливо желал быть Отабек.

Когда их взгляды встретились, Отабек понял, что Юра не видит его. Не было места в его глазах для низших существ, погрязших в собственной посредственности. Его отрешенный взгляд сиял отраженным закатным золотом, он словно находился в своем собственном мире. Даже делай он сейчас растяжку где-нибудь в глухой сибирской тайге в окружении волков, поза его была бы такой же отточенной и строгой, словно у идущего на смерть солдата.

И Отабек подумал: «А ведь я знаю тебя».

Как сравняться с тем, кто отважно глядит в лицо гибели? Только стать ему подобным – в таком случае у Отабека не было шансов. Он не был рожден в русских снегах с пьяной горечью в сердце. Величественность сибирских буранов и красота отчаянного упорства были присущи Юре по праву рождения.

Отабек уехал.

 

Его родиной было место на карте, название которого не все комментаторы могли правильно произнести. О ней спрашивали недоуменно: неужели люди там до сих пор пасут коз и что они там едят? О его стране думали, что на нее повлияли могущественные соседские державы из тех немногих, о которых люди дают себе труд знать.

Меж тем соотечественники Отабека смотрели на него разноцветными глазами, волосами их играл ветер, а цвета одежд воплощали для него красоту. Хотя на соревнованиях, в глазах других, они выглядели варварским шитьем. Те другие смотрели на его катание и притворялись, что их пресная еда изысканнее его собственной. 

Дома Отабек взял разноцветный кусок ткани, обернул его вокруг талии и глядел, как ветер играет ее концами.

– Новый костюм? – пошутила сестра.

Отабек улыбнулся в ответ, вспомнил десятилетнего тонкого мальчика, в закатных лучах прекрасного, как ледяное пламя и подумал: «Мы увидимся снова».

Он всей душой впитывал то, что могла дать ему родина, понимая, что церковная музыка сфер не поможет ему сравняться с Юрой, выросшем в стране соборных песнопений, но зато он может погрузиться в ритм родной земли и своего народа, может впитать множество языков, сплетающихся в песню под порывами ветра. Вместо грации танцора в нем заговорит кровь предков-воинов, борцов за свободу, скитающихся в снегах ради шанса пролить кровь. Или скорбь забытых сестер, живших под гнетом чужого ига и мечтающих когда-нибудь обрести свободу. Он смотрел, как сестра снимает полощущиеся на ветру разноцветные полотнища, и тот же ветер ерошил ему волосы, когда он становился одним целым с землей и начинал танцевать.

– Как ты победишь, подчеркивая свою национальность? – спросила его мама. – Конечно, мы будем гордиться тобой, но далеко ты так не продвинешься. Фигурное катание – спорт белых людей.

– У тебя хорошая программа, – вздыхал хореограф, – но с ней ты будешь для всех диковинным парнем из богом забытой страны, который выглядит нецивилизованным. Помимо этого они ничего не увидят.

– Значит я заставлю их увидеть, – Отабек затянул шнуровку коньков.

Особенно грациозного словно лебедь мальчика со стальной решимостью во взгляде.

Отабек не был гением. Он не рос в подходящей обстановке, не имел значительных средств, особой поддержки или нужной культурной среды. Ему твердили, что он продвинулся так далеко лишь благодаря собственному таланту. Каждый шаг давался с боем – время на льду, внимание тренера, хореодорожка. Суставы болели, стены неслись навстречу с немыслимой скоростью, каждый раз все быстрее, но он успевал свернуть за долю секунды.

– Вот придурок! – ругался на него тренер, когда Отабек взлетал в прыжке. – Когда-нибудь ведь врежешься и все мозги себе вышибешь!

Отабек скользил мимо, не обращая внимания на слова. Он привык врезаться в стены.

Хуже стен была тишина. Пустые взгляды зрителей и запинающиеся комментаторы, не умеющие правильно произнести его имя или даже не пытающиеся. Изумленные взгляды на его костюм, удивление музыке. Стены можно пробить. С тишиной так легко не справиться.

Может быть поэтому фигуристы стремятся к общению. Не выносят тишины. Хотят быть в центре внимания, добиться зрительской поддержки, с помощью выступления взаимодействовать с публикой. Это театр, идеальная сцена для больших и хрупких эго.

– Пожалуйста, перестань молча таращиться в камеру и скажи что-нибудь, – попросила однажды сестра. – Как нормальный человек.

Отабек не умел себя подать. Он умел кататься. Только так он мог озвучить клич предков, свое наследие. Но как показать то, кем он являлся, ради чего выступал, вне льда? Словами этого не расскажешь, поэтому он молчал. Если же мир чего-то недопонимает – ну так они с самого начала не особо старались понять.

 

Когда он заметил Юру, негодующе что-то выговаривающего смущенному журналисту в холле отеля, Отабек просто встал возле лифта и смотрел. Юра был непростительно, нарочито груб и перед камерой, и без. Слова его ничего не значили. Он выплевывал их потому что не умел справиться со своими чувствами и Отабек снова подумал: «Я знаю тебя».

Он не специально вышел прогуляться тем утром, не затем, чтобы проследить за Юрой, но и не просто так. Юра стал сутулиться, словно ему было лениво идти по жизни за пределами катка. Отабеку стало интересно, что могло случиться за прошедшие годы, отчего эти глаза потемнели и война Юры против всего света стала войной внутренней. Захотелось вернуть его взгляду стальную решимость, направленную на внешний мир и на себя, поэтому он решил последовать за Юрой и возник рядом, когда тот оказался один.

Он знал, что хоть он ее не хочет, Юре нужна доброта. Что он не привык быть добрым к себе самому и не умеет ей доверять, когда видит. Поэтому Отабек скрыл ее за стоическим выражением лица, протянул ему ладонь в кожаной перчатке и увез его сквозь свистящий в ушах ветер.

Юра откликнулся.

 

Была некая поэтическая ирония в том, что они снова вместе наблюдали закат. Юра смотрел на Отабека, желая сгладить остроту взгляда и не зная, как. Отабек знал, что от малейшей ласки он отшатнется, поэтому решительно устремил свои слова мимо стальной решимости в Юриных глазах, не обращая внимания на резкость его слов, снова уверенно протянул ему руку.

 «Я не нуждаюсь в тебе, – говорил он своим жестом. – Ты можешь отказаться. Но если примешь меня, я не оставлю тебя.»

Юра ответил на рукопожатие и Отабек невольно задумался часто ли ему предлагали подобное.

– Тебе вообще нравится кататься? – спросил он за чаем, пряча лукавую улыбку за ободком чашки – Юра еще не понял, что у них свидание.

– Что за дурацкий вопрос, – нахмурился Юра и прятать улыбку Отабеку стало труднее. Возможно, Юра понимал его не хуже, чем Отабек его самого. Вопрос в самом деле был глупый и ответ он уже знал.

Нравиться может музыка в наушниках, прогулки в парке в окружении голубей, теплый чай.

Катание не может просто нравиться, им даже нельзя просто наслаждаться. Это всепоглощающая любовь, с непременными переломами, слезами в раздевалке, криками на пустом катке. Это тихие бесконечные ночи и безвозвратно ушедшие годы, а еще полные надежд взгляды, чья тяжесть пригибает к земле и заставляет спотыкаться. Оно неумолимо, как зависимость или война и, наверное, в их жизни оно ближе всего к любви.

Если Юру и удивляло то, что Отабек сидел напротив, улыбался и болтал, попивая с ним чай, он никак этого не показывал. Но он раскрылся, как матрешка, выпуская на волю эмоции и мысли, которые никогда бы не высказал перед камерами. Чувства, в которых никогда в жизни не признался бы.

Для Отабека не стало новостью то, что он услышал, поэтому он сосредоточился на том, как свет фонарей отражался в Юриных глазах, как двигалось его лицо, когда он говорил. Как он кривил губы, сдерживая смех и как ел – будто объявил еде войну. Он даже был не против вторгшейся в их свидание русско-японской парочки, потому что смог наблюдать, как негодует Юра в ответ на новость о помолвке.

Японский фигурист выглядел так, будто вот-вот в обморок упадет, с его сдержанностью что-то придется делать, подумал Отабек. Но он знал, что и Юрино возмущение ненастоящее, так что и с его подавленными чувствами придется разобраться. Не страшно. Он справится.  

 

– Почему ты со мной решил подружиться, а не с тайцем? – спросил Юра, позвонив ночью, потому что если ему в голову что-то пришло, то ждать он не мог. Отабек включил свет, сел в постели и переключил телефон на громкую связь.

– Глупый вопрос, – ответил он не без иронии и Юра в ответ промолчал. Значит, он тоже это чувствовал, видел в Отабеке себя.  

– Тебе бывает одиноко? – спросил тогда Юра.

Отабек не сразу ответил. Вопрос казался простым, но может быть, если признается он, это поможет признаться и Юре.

– Не особенно, – он поглядел в расстилающуюся за окном темноту. – Больше нет.

Юра снова промолчал, но в тишине Отабек услышал его: «Мне тоже».

Дело в том, что Отабек наблюдал за Юрой не только потому что видел их сходство. Еще из-за скрывающейся за его красотой силы, из-за неумолимого упорства не дать зрителям увидеть за его великолепным изяществом усталость и синяки. Из-за его бесконечного мужества открываться чему-то новому – он менялся с каждой новой программой. Он не вел себя так, будто каждое мгновение на льду могло стать последним, нет, он становился со льдом единым целым, держался уверенно и крепко. Отабек смотрел на него, изумленный, и думал: «Ты прекрасен».

Отабека можно было охарактеризовать по-разному, но он не был тщеславен. Возможно он и узнавал что-то от себя в Юре, но в основном тот его восхищал. Его самоубийственное нахальство было мужеством, упакованным в легкое подростковое тело. Его враждебная отстраненность – защитной оболочкой, внутри которой пряталась нежная тоска. Отабеку хотелось, чтобы Юра глядел на него, когда лед ускользает из-под лезвий, чтобы между ними протянулась тонкая ниточка понимания и он мог поддержать его, когда тот чувствовал неуверенность. Хотелось, чтобы Юра блистал на льду, выражая красоту своей души на языке, который весь мир был способен понять. Хотелось, чтобы Юру любили, конечно, но еще чтобы он сиял просто так, не нуждаясь в любви.

Так все и случилось. Отабек знал, что это произошло не из-за него, но момент, когда они встретились взглядами перед выступлением, растянулся на бесконечность и ему нравилось думать, что Юра знал – Отабек здесь, рядом, он смотрит – что это ему помогло.

 

Тем вечером Юра заявился к нему в номер, держа золотую медаль в ладонях. Она выглядела такой тяжелой в его тонких пальцах, что едва открыв дверь и обнаружив его на пороге, Отабек протянул руки и придержал его за предплечья.

Юри удивленно моргнул на него, перевел взгляд на его руки. Отабек его отпустил.

– Я просто хотел… – Юра взглянул на медаль. Челка упала ему на глаза.

Словно одержав верх во внутренней схватке с самим собой, он по-солдатски выпрямился. Отабек, будто зачарованный, не сразу понял, что он делает, а Юра потянулся и повесил медаль ему на шею. Тяжелый кругляш захолодил ребра. Отабек посмотрел на Юру. Тот отступил, словно любуясь делом своих рук. Отабек снова его схватил, пока он не отошел дальше.

Он бы спросил зачем это все, но знал ответ. К тому же Юра вряд ли смог бы объяснить. Отабек глядел, как он отводит взгляд, словно не отваживается посмотреть на него. Он не отстранился, но и что делать дальше тоже не знал. Так что следующий шаг, о котором оба думали, сделал Отабек. Он осторожно потянул Юру к себе. Тот позволил себе прижаться к его груди.

– Со мной все в порядке, – прошептал Отабек, уткнувшись в его волосы.

Юра вцепился в его рубашку, будто наконец ощутил опору под ногами.

– Все равно несправедливо, – пробурчал он Отабеку в грудь. – Чертово Джей-Джейство.

Отабек улыбнулся и прислонился щекой к светловолосой макушке.

– Мне досталось кое-что получше.

Юра кивнул в ответ, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.

Они расстались без поцелуев, эту границу Отабек переходить не собирался, пока Юра сам не сделает первый шаг. Пока что тот не решался, будучи юным, неопытным и испуганным, и что-то дрогнуло у Отабека в сердце, потому что Юре было не все равно настолько, что он вел себя осторожно. Он ободряюще сжал его руки, прежде чем отпустить и тихо пообещал:

– Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, снова выпьем чаю.

Они расстались не прощаясь и этого было достаточно.

 

Отабек поднялся на холм, где его ждала сестра под развевающимися цветными флагами и ему снился мальчик с отливающими золотом глазами.

 

– конец –


End file.
